Something That We're Not
by LadyKimmey
Summary: All is fair in love and war. The fight for love is just a bit trickier and more cruel. How to win the love of a heart that is already sworn to another? And how do you share love with someone that has never experienced the emotion? InoxKiba, SakuraxSai, and TentenxLee.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, another story I know but I felt like writing something a little angsty and fun. The main pairings will be InoxKiba, SakuraxSai and a bit of Tenten/Lee. There is also a mention of some HinataxNaruto. As for their ages, the majority are 18, add in the extra years for those needed. Like Tenten and Lee would be 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I don't make any money from this either. (I'm just hoping for reviews)

Warnings: Language and Sexual Content

"That is kind of sad, Ino-pig." Sakura almost felt sorry for her longtime rival. And she thought her love life sucked. To have a crush on someone that didn't like you? It would be juicer if the blonde would give them a name. They all knew it wasn't Shikamaru. Those two had split over a year ago. The shadow-nin hadn't wanted to end things but Ino had insisted that he try a long-distance relationship with Temari. The only one that had a decent guy was her roommate. The four of them had decided on moving out on their own. At first, she had thought of rooming with Ino but had decided Hinata was the better choice. She and Ino living together would be a disaster. "Shame, we can't all luck out like Hinata-chan."

"I don't know." It was embarrassing to have all three girls staring at her. All the attention had Hinata fidgeting in the seat. Her own romances hadn't been the best to brag about, not until recently. She had dated Kiba for two years and they had split apart six months ago. "Things are going okay, I guess."

"Okay?! A guy doesn't buy you an engagement ring unless he is serious!" Tenten waved the bottle around, knowing the glass filled with whiskey would get the point across better than a finger. "What I wouldn't give for my crush to get over the bitch there with the huge forehead."

"Ugh, don't blame me." Sakura swallowed more of the strong liquid. Damn, it burned on the way down. What she wouldn't give for her own crush to want her as much as Tenten's crush did. "You can hab Luk-kun. I do want him."

"I think she means, she doesn't want him. It's the double amount of sake she is putting away. Forehead, try some of the brandy." The blonde rolled her eyes. The pink head bobbed in agreement before slamming forehead first into the table. "Ouch! I guess I win that bet, Ten."

"No, wait. Her eyes are slightly open, she's still semi-conscious. Ah, I see some green, hang in there, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten reached over to turn the pale face to the side. "Oops, you win. Someone had me a napkin, she has a drool-thing going on."

"Here, should we put her to bed?" Hinata felt bad seeing the med-nin passed out from the booze. The entire girl night was for her and she wasn't drinking much. Naruto had proposed earlier that day, she was very happy. The only bad thing was, she wasn't sure how her ex wasn't going to react once he learned about it. Kiba was constantly in her boyfriend's face these days because of the split. Hinata had meant to be faithful because of how much she had adored Kiba. The night she had been unfaithful hadn't been planned. As soon as it happened, she knew that her heart still belonged to Naruto. They had come clean to their friend the next morning. Being accused of using a longtime friend had stung. She had never meant for her teammate to feel used.

Bed? Ino leaned over the bubbling face, "Wow, she really is ugly when she's drunk. Is it me or is her nose crooked? It turns more to the right. See, Ten? Hey! You know what would be fun?"

"Let's draw on her face! I'll grab the markers!" Tenten jumped up so fast the chair fell against the floor with a loud clatter. "Oops. I didn't do that. Can I try it again or is it too late?"

"She's snoring like a man. Get the markers, I'm going to draw something good." Ino carefully moved the pink hair aside. After all the booze Sakura had downed, they would be free to be as artistic as Sai. "I'm going to do a penis, aimed for her mouth."

"Ooohhh, if you are doing Sasuke's, remember it's only about three inches. A true artist draws things from their experiences from life. Which is why I'm going to draw your boobs on her forehead. It's the only canvas with enough room for those puppies." Tenten rushed over with three different colors in hand. "I have black, blue and red. Which do you want?"

"I'll take the blue, so I can make sure to give him blue balls. What color do you want, Hin-chan?" The blonde giggled and snatched the appointed pen. "You can't wuss out on us. You got to draw something too."

What could she draw? It really wasn't that nice to draw on the drunk girl. Well, if they were going to do it. "I'll take the red. I'm not good with body parts but I got an idea."

"That's the spirit." Tenten was okay with taking the black marker. It was odd for all of them to circle around the sleeping face. Hinata was forced to take the jawline. The kanji for loose was delicately done out in red. "How big are your nipples?"

"Guess, or design Hin-chan's. As long as the boobs are perky, it doesn't matter. Do you think his pecker has a lot of veins? What about the wrinkles in his balls? Should I have it squirting?" Ino concentrated on making the head small and odd shaped. It fit the description they had been given. There was a good chance Sakura had been cruel in her tale, the ass had used the kunoichi for a quick fuck.

"Small and very wrinkled." Hinata chimed in and recapped her marker. Seeing the penis made her blush. It made her think of last night. Just last night she had been doing the same thing to her boyfriend. Naruto was a bit more than three inches and he was very attentive in bed. Having sex with him was a lot better than being with Kiba. The only thing Kiba had on her current man was his size. There physical romance had never been what she wanted. Being born as a Hyuuga, she just couldn't bring herself to fornicate in public. Naruto respected her sensibilities and didn't get offended when she pulled away. It was just one of the things Kiba had thrown back in her face. Claiming that she would always pull away from him but she didn't do it with Naruto.

"He has a mole near the base." Tenten hoped she wasn't making the nipples too big. Drawing wasn't her forte. The female body wasn't something she looked at all the time to draw a perfect sketch. "Sakura told me last week when she was smashed, it had a few hairs coming out of it. Don't ask, I'm just repeating what I was told."

"That's kind of gross, seriously. I'll need the red marker if we are adding a mole. Black too, for the hairs." Ino reached over to take the offered shot from Hinata and added another squiggly line inside the left ball sac.

"Why is the left bigger than the right?" Hinata poured herself some more of the brandy. It was only her third shot of the night. She would need it to kill the artistic guilt. The scrotums looked deformed. Is that how Ino saw the Uchiha? As much as the two friends bickered, they loved each other. Sakura's betrayal had also effected Ino, in an odd way. No one wanted their best friend to be used and tossed aside like trash. Ino being the friend she was, was putting her own life on hold to be there for their friend. Hinata did want to know who the blonde liked. The crush had been mentioned over a year ago, still no name.

"CAuuuuSSe, all men are deformed. Their hearts are as messed up as their little pricks. One bally is always bigger, it's nature's way of laughing at them. Trust me, give me the red." How big should the mole be? Was it a flat one or one of those icky big ones? Dammit, she couldn't wake Forehead up in order to ask. Ino had personally never seen a penis up close. Accidently seeing Choji or Shikamaru changing didn't count. They had both been soft and eww, ewww. "One or two hairs?"

"Two!" Tenten stood straight to examine her work. "Wow, she really does have a big forehead. I got both boobs on it and there is room for something else. How about the kanji for stupid? Or sucker? Oh, I got it. We will go with Huge in blue."

"As in, she wishes Sasuke had a huge one or her forehead is as huge as her ass? Does Naruto have a big one?" Ino had to know. From what Sai had slipped up and blurted out at the bar, Naruto didn't have much to be impressed with. She didn't want it but, it was always nice to know what her friends were getting. Tenten was busy holding out for Lee and she had her own unreturned emotions.

It wouldn't hurt to say it. Hinata trusted them with her life and with the knowledge of her fiance's penis size. They would never try to steal her boyfriend. "Well, I'd say he is about six. Temari-san once said that was average, since she said Shika-kun was about seven."

"That is average. Lee isn't average." Tenten looked up from her latest project and blushed at what she just said. "What? I was on watch and I guess he needed some sexual relief. It is not my fault he didn't cover it up. I'm talking big, like around nine or so."

"Hmm, sounds like Kiba-kun." Hinata would estimate him to be almost twice the size of her current lover. The actual sex hadn't been their problem, it was everything else. There hadn't been any real spark or affection. Just two friends that had come together in their loneliness. She had been lucky enough to end up with the real person she was in love with. Poor Kiba, he was still having a problem letting go. "He's close to a foot I think."

"And you gave that up for Naruto?!" Ino shrieked at the insane idiot. First, it was KIBA! Kiba! The hot, delicious, feisty and oh-so-doable Kiba. He was perfect and Hinata had given him up for Naruto. Ino had never cared for the two being together but she thought the shy girl was out of her mind to swap the two. If he had been hers, never mind. The mutt could barely stand to be around her, there was no chance of her getting a chance. It was why she wouldn't tell them who she liked. Hinata would be all for trying to hook them up, all so the couple need no longer feel guilty about their own relationship.

"That wasn't nice, pig. Hin-chan loves her lil fox. We can't help who we love. If we could, I would find someone that wasn't so fucking dedicated to the skank here." Yeah, skank would go good on the nose area. Tenten giggled hearing the soft snoring. She adored the med-nin despite them being somewhat rivals in love. She had hope that one day Lee would come around. "How much of that sake is left? I'm done drawing."

"Here," Hinata glanced at the time. Naruto was already expecting her to come over. "Um, I'm going to head out now. I promised him I'd be there before midnight. The mission is tomorrow."

"That's right. What are you still doing here? Go, go, be with your man while you can." Tenten waved her off. If Lee were waiting on her, she wouldn't be hanging around in this place.

"Okay, are you two staying? So she doesn't drown?" Hinata didn't feel right about leaving Sakura so wasted. She did want to go see Naruto before he left in the morning. It was a simple delivery mission but it could be a week before he returned.

"We got this, we will keep an eye on Forehead. If you aren't coming back tonight, I'm going to crash in your room. I promise not to wet the sheets." Ino reached for the bottle of sake. She'd have to thank Kakashi-sensei later for getting it for them. The brandy and whiskey were gifts from Choji, 'I'm sorry your friend got used' presents. All of their friends knew about the terrible event. Sasuke had convinced Sakura to go home with him one night and they had did the nasty. The next morning he had informed their friend that it didn't change anything. He wasn't in love with her. Ino doubted that the Uchiha knew what real love was.

Ugh, Tenten was glad that all Hinata did was giggle before rushing out of the door. The thought of Ino doing anything, best not to think about it. They did live together, three flats down. "I'll probably take the couch. Think we should move her to the bed or leave her there? If she pukes in that position, she should still be able to breath."

"Hmm, leave her. I don't feel like carting her fat ass to bed. That will teach her for getting smashed. Bitch, she can't hold her drink. I'm going to climb in bed." All of them would have hellish hangovers in the morning. The look on Sakura's face when she woke would be worth it. "Night, Ten-chan!"

"Night. Have fun dreaming of dog-boy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That felt so good. The wet heat was trailing a path down her navel. Ino groaned into the pillow as the sensation set in. The fog rolled around her brain, mixed with the feeling of being touched. Focusing was difficult with the amount of alcohol she had indulged in before going to sleep. She knew she had climbed into bed to crash. The last thing she had done was strip down into her underwear because she had been hot. The normal tightness that came with her brazier wasn't present. And that was definitely her panties she felt being dragged down her hips.

Was she dreaming? It wouldn't be the first time her mind had conjured up a man to ease the lonely nights. The only light in the room came from the slit underneath the door. Not enough to see more than an inch in front of her face. The Hyuuga had dark curtains that were pulled shut. The moan was more pleasure than confusion. The skilled hands were massaging the insides of her thighs.

"Ahhh," Wet lips kissed between her parted legs. The attention felt almost loving on her sex. A rumbling noise vibrated the wet folds. For a moment she was concerned that a dog had managed to sneak into the room. The growling sound was almost feral. Her hand reached out to find the light. Fingers found the edge of the nightstand, only to latch on.

The quick, teasing strokes centered right on the small nerve. The pleasure was so good she forgot all about wanting to switch on the lamp. Her hands went into the thick hair, pulling as her clit was being sucked and licked. The furthest she had ever proceeded with her ex had been a bit of foreplay. Having the mouth working her, so much different than being rubbed by inexperienced fingers. The orgasm came hard and fast.

Her hands fell from the head that was moving away. The pleasure left her shocked and unable to move. That had been different and too good. The figure crawled up, hovering above her panting form. The intense pain that suddenly split through her core was unexpected. It fucking hurt, and it wasn't stopping. Her mind registered what was happening. The pain cleared the fog from her mind. The situation sank in, as the rock hard length pushed deeper. The slow thrusting burnt and didn't stop until something deep inside was struck. That pain was sharp but felt nice. Almost as nice as the soft mouth that was placing tender kisses all over her chest.

Teeth latched onto her nipple, suckling the taut peak. The pain centered round the erection was lessening. The stretching was becoming pleasant. A few more thrusts and it was all she could focus on. She hadn't known that sex could make her feel so full there. The rough hands were all over her, breasts, hips and then her face. She opened her eyes feeling the hot breath caressing her earlobe. The only thing her eyes could make out was the outline of short hair. Blue eyes clenched tight and her voice cried out. This orgasm broke around the moving shaft, growing in intensity with each stroke. She could feel herself clenching and tightening around the thickness.

"I love you."

The voice was low, a mere whisper into her ear. Her breathing mixed with the panting of the deep timber. The tender kisses lulled her back into sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review. Even if it is to say it didn't suck. Hell, I'll take constructive comments as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter.

Warnings: Langauge

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto

Chapter Two

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES! WHAT THE HELL? INO-PIG!"

What was that noise? The noise was like nails on a chalkboard. Ino fought the urge to vomit as she rolled over in the bed. She hurt all over. Lee had taken to training between her temples. There was a disgusting taste in her mouth and it hurt to move. Most of the pain was centered between her thighs. "Ugh, what the fuck? I feel like I got ran over by Choji. Or fucked by a dinosaur."

"Shit!" Definitely fucked by something. Broken images pooled behind her eyes until a flickering video played behind her closed eyelids. No way. It hadn't been real. The ache there claimed otherwise. The faint sunlight stung both eyes, she shouldn't have drank so much.

The screaming was Forehead. What was wrong with the twit now? A cool breeze brushed along her bare skin. She was completely nude and the window was wide open. Had it been open last night? The memory of someone being in bed with her, alerted her to the sight of her underthings discarded next to the bed. She managed to stumble out of the bed and fall flat on her bottom. There on the expensive blanket was a spot of blood. "Ugh, DAMMIT!"

The cry of outrage caused the throbbing between her temples to worsen. Where was the trash can? She raced across the carpet to the empty basket. Some of the liquid came so forceful, it shot out of her nose.

"Ino?" Tenten opened the door hearing the vomiting. Was she the only one that wasn't hung over? The blonde was bearing it all for the world to see. "You could close the window, you'll catch a cold. Why are you naked?"

Because, she was sure she had done something last night. The smell of vinegar and vomit filled the room. "Ugh, my hair got vomit in it. I need something to wash my face. Can you grab me something from the bathroom?"

"I shouldn't, I should let you wallow in your own vomit." Tenten walked over to the window. The temperature was near freezing. Why had she opened the window during the night? Had the blonde gotten overheated from all the alcohol? It would explain the nakedness. Her hands reached to the open frame to slide it closed. After over a decade of training, it would have been very unprofessional of her NOT to notice the dirty shoe prints. There were two sets, one coming in and going out. Why would someone be sneaking into Hinata's window? "Uh, did someone come in last night? There are prints on the window sill."

"Ugh, Fuck, it wasn't a dream. Oh my, Ten. I thought I was dreaming." Ino rubbed a hand over her stomach and looked around the room. Someone had really snuck inside last night.

"What was a dream? Did something happen?" Tenten got a finger for an answer. It was pointing towards the bed. Curious, she walked over. Whatever had happened, Ino hadn't been assassinated in the middle of the night. She'd been injured if the spot of blood was a clue. A spot of blood that would indicate that she was wounded while lying down, in the vicinity of…. "Oh my, you didn't."

"Lower your voice! I don't want Forehead to hear." It would be mortifying. They were already dealing with Sakura's one night with Sasuke. This wasn't something she needed. She wasn't going to get distraught over this. "Where is she?"

"She said something about planning our untimely deaths and taking a shower." Tenten snatched the discarded clothing from the floor. They didn't need to talk about this here. Hinata would be home soon. "I don't think we should tell Hinata that you lost your virginity in her bed."

"Just help me get dressed. My head is splitting and if I got to listen to Forehead throw a fit, I'll choke her. We'll figure it out back at our place." Ino accepted the help standing. She didn't bother trying to hide the wincing. Her crotch was burning and her thighs had to be bruised.

"Forget the bra, just toss on the shirt." Tenten walked over to the bed and snatched off the blanket that had caught the evidence. "I'll wash this at home. We can just tell Hinata that you didn't make it to the trash can when you woke. The only polite thing would be to wash the vomit out."

"Good thinking." If Hinata were to discover what had happened here, she'd never be able to look the kunoichi in the face again. The sound of the shower greeted them on the way out. Sakura was swearing and tossing things. "She didn't like our art."

"Well, we can't all draw like Sai. I guess we shouldn't have used permanent markers." Tenten carried the blanket in her arms, leaving Ino to trail sluggishly behind. No one was in the long hallway to explain away their disheveled appearances to. Anyone with a brain would notice the bloodshot eyes and the smell of booze. "Do you want a shower first or coffee?"

"Coffee and something for pain. My crotch is on fire." The door was unlocked. Ino closed the door behind them and threw the deadbolt. She really wasn't in the mood for Sakura this morning or anyone else. It was Monday, Lee would be here soon to go over his weekly plans of winning Sakura's heart. If she had to listen to the moronic plans today, she'd toss him out of the windows. Ten floors or not, he'd have to try to land on his feet. "Ten, who could have snuck into that window? We are ten stories up."

"Don't be stupid. Any decent shinobi could easily maneuver their way up the building. Or they could go to the roof and just jump down to the window. The sill does give enough room to stand on. The better question is who, not how. Who would sneak into the room to climb on top of you? Wait, why did you allow him to do it?" Tenten left the question at that in order to walk through the kitchen to the laundry room. It was just a tiny space off of the kitchen for their washer and dryer.

Ino thought about both questions. She had the answer to one of them, she just didn't want to admit it. Better to focus on making the coffee. The pot was rinsed out and filled with water. The refreshing scent of ground beans filled the kitchen. The scent. That is exactly the reason she had allowed it to happen in her drunkenness. Her nose had somehow picked up the unmistakable hint of dog. Not like wet dog, but the telltale sign that always clung to Kiba. She'd been too drunk not to question the reasons he'd seek her out but not too drunk to forget what it'd been like. "It was Kiba."

"That explains why you let him pop your cherry." Tenten turned on the washer. Hinata wouldn't bother to question their reason for taking the blanket. "Still, why would he go through all that trouble to climb in bed with you? We all know he's still smitten with Hinata."

"Because I was in Hinata's bed, Ten!" Ino leaned forward to cup her throbbing head in her palms. She was going to vomit thinking about it. "What happened yesterday? What happened six months ago? Kiba was wanting to get married before Naruto ruined it by sleeping with her. Naruto proposed in front of Choji. Which means the others would have known about it before we finished our first bottle. Naruto has a mission today. Normally, Hinata would have been home, in bed."

"Yeah, but wouldn't he have noticed the difference? I doubt you smell like Hinata and you never had sex before. He was bound to notice these things." Tenten didn't like to think Kiba would be that low. To sneak in to see your ex on the day of her engagement. What was he hoping would come out of it?

Ino rubbed her temples, the pressure was building. "What would the guys do? Especially, Shikamaru and Shino? They'd take him out, to take his mind off of it. Just like we did to Sakura when Sasuke was an ass. I was in Hinata's room. It smells like her, the bed has to reek of her since she sleeps on it all of the time. If he had been drinking, do you think he would have noticed anything until it was too late?"

"You make a good point." Tenten withdrew two cups and placed them on the counter. "There was no moon last night and in the dark, you two probably feel about the same. The long hair, the height and the figure. If it had been me in the bed, he would have noticed the lack of cleavage. That is probably why he fled before you woke up. He woke up next to the wrong woman."

"Damn right, he fled with his tails between his legs. Gods, he told me he loved me." Ino almost choked on the words. "He was there to get her back. He couldn't handle the news of their engagement and went to be with her again."

"Instead he got the hook up with a moody blonde. Wow, sucks to be Kiba. His plan to cause problems with the couple backfired. Shot down, crash and burn, true love wins in the end."

"Hey! Must you sound so happy? Let us not overlook the fact that I lost my virginity because of it. Not that I mind that it was with him, but not when he thought I was someone else. I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei for giving us that sake." Then she was going to kill Kiba.

The brunette leaned against the counter to watch the hands trying to dislodge the long strands of blonde hair. "Not to overlook your part in this but should we tell Hinata? I don't mean to embarrass you but think about it. It means that Kiba snuck into her room and planned to seduce her while she slept. He was all for fucking her when he knows she is with Naruto. Drunk or not, it is wrong. We all know how long she has been in love with the idiot. The thought that he would be callous enough to try to destroy what they have, it leaves a nasty taste in the mouth."

"That'd be the excess booze you drank last night."

"Right," Time for coffee to get rid of the taste.

Should they tell anyone? Ino was already mortified that she'd have to face the Inuzuka again at some point. "I don't know. I just know that I have rotten luck. Asuma-sensei would scold me if he saw that I took his advice backwards. I was supposed to win against Sakura when it came to love. Instead of trying to do better, I seem to be aiming to do worse. At least Sasuke knew it was her he was about to use as a quick piece."

"Why don't you talk to him? Let him know that you know and see what he says. I don't think he would want Hinata to be angry with him."

The pounding on the door announced the weekly arrival of Rock Lee. The chipper voice could be heard from the other side. Ino winced at the noise. Where did he get all of his energy? "Please, don't answer that. I am not up for another strategy meeting. I don't want to hear about his love for Forehead."

"It's harmless." It also gave her a chance to make sure that the two never got together. Like she's really give him sound advice on how to win Sakura over. It was a bit selfish of her but all was fair. Sakura didn't want him, never would.

"Harmless? Try annoying." She'd rather watch the paint peel and she rather liked their walls. The flat was done in a rose setting. "Instead of giving him crappy advice on how to win Sakura. Why don't you try to win a few points for yourself?"

"Because, he only sees me as a friend." Tenten was willing to wait for his crush to end. Lee wasn't the type to get drunk and take advantage of an equally drunk Sakura. "I'm going to let him in."

"Fine!" Ino poured both cups and searched for something that would help with the headache. She didn't think anything but time would heal what the dog had torn. The 'Good Morning, Ino-chan!' went ignored. There was nothing good about today's dawn. The strong brew was sipped without adding anything. The spandex wearing fool skipped over to the kitchen table. She hoped he wasn't going to expect breakfast. "I take it your last plan didn't work."

"No, I don't understand. I made sure Sakura-chan got my letter." Lee had poured his feelings out on paper. It wasn't the first letter he'd written to her. He was positive it had been his letter in the trash a few minutes ago. He had stopped by and Sakura had met him with a scowl and a red face. They had spoken for a few moments, long enough for him to inspect the inside of the living area. "What do you think I should do, Ino-chan?"

The fuck asked this every week. Instead of politely smiling and shrugging, she directed a serious look at the pleading dark eyes. "Lee, I really need a shower and I'm in a foul mood. However, in the hopes that you will not pester any more today, I will answer honestly for once. Give up! You have been chasing her for years. Seriously, if she isn't interested already, she never will be. Pull your head out of her flat ass long enough to realize that there are other females out there. Believe it or not, I can guarantee that there is one out there right now that is madly in love with you. You just need to open your eyes and try looking. You'd be much happier chasing someone you can love freely, over someone that would only use you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The streets were overly crowded for this time of morning. Sakura was glad that the swelling had gone down on her forehead. The damn boobs had been hell to get off. At least the penis had just the outline to get rid of. At times she wanted new friends. Their rule was that the first one to pass out got punished. She hadn't thought of it while tossing back the shots. The alcohol had been all about relieving the pain. Once again she was being forced to thing on the bane of her existence. Weeks had gone by since she'd been a fool.

What had she expected? In all these years Sasuke had never returned her feelings. The hope of winning his love had been squashed without the hope of revival. It had barely been holding on by a thread when she had gifted him with her first time. She was foolish enough to think that sex would mean something to him.

No more, she wouldn't allow him to destroy her. Letting him take away her chance at happiness, he wouldn't win. She'd let it go and move on. There was someone out there for her. It just wasn't Sasuke or Lee.

The pounding in her head reminded her that she owed two others a punch to the face. She was already pushing it to get to the hospital on time. Her shift was set to begin in ten minutes.

Ino wasn't scheduled to start until two hours later. By the time her friend got to work, most of the anger would be gone. It had been somewhat funny to look in the mirror to find the penis. The horrible drawing had to belong to the blonde. However, Tenten had to be the one to tell them about the mole. She'd give them points for getting the size right.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" She was greeted by the several patients standing about in the courtyard. Her hand waved in return.

Holding a high position as a med-nin kept her from having to face her old teammate on a daily basis. The only time she would be sent out on a mission was when it was A rank or higher. The pay was more than enough and the work was steady. Unlike Naruto who had to wait for missions to come in and hoped he'd get assigned to them. The hospital was quiet on most days. It wasn't often that a mission went horribly wrong and she'd have to assist in saving a life. Today, the biggest problem would probably be a few colds and a broken bone. There were a few births that were due any day now.

"Sakura-chan!" The short blonde med-nin raced up to her, meeting her halfway to the front desk. "Found you!"

"Morning, Kyoka-chan. Did you need something?" The med-nin usually worked on the first floor. Burns and Ailments Division. The treatment was usually simple, nothing she dealt with.

"Hai!" Kyoka took a deep breath, thanking the gods for finding the kuniochi before she got busy. For the last hour she had been dealing with a very annoying shinobi. "A patient was dragged in this morning with some kind of skin condition. Uzumaki-san brought him in but he won't let us treat him. He is saying he doesn't want us touching him. I thought maybe you could talk to him."

Naruto had brought someone in? Someone that didn't want others touching him? Her gut twisted thinking on who it could be. "What is the name of the patient?"

"Oh, here is his chart."

She took the brown file and flipped it open. Relief filled her seeing the name and the photo. It was someone she hadn't seen in almost a year. Sai. He had taken a spot as an instructor at the academy. The decision had shocked them all. From what Naruto had told her, the former ROOT member was enjoying his new position. What had brought him into the hospital? The notes said he was claiming to be healthy. "Eh, why is he in here?"

"Right, I couldn't diagnose him yet but when I ask he says there is nothing wrong." Kyoka didn't add that he'd given her a creepy smile and tried to walk out. "Uzumaki-san brought him in because he said his friend was constantly itching and wincing when he tried to sit down. I tried to examine him but he won't let me touch him. I figure since he is a former teammate of Sakura-chan's, he might let you treat him."

"I'll take care of it." The other med-nin thanked her before dashing away. Just what she wanted to do this morning, to check Sai's ass. No wonder the shinobi didn't want anyone bothering him. It brought a few questions to mind but she shuddered to think of the possibilities. There was one thing that could make a man's backside sore and prone to itch. She'd be better prepared if she'd been told where the actual itch was. If the artist had been trying to dig into his anus, gods, she didn't want to think about it. The first act of anal sex could cause him to be sore while sitting and the muscle to itch from healing and/or getting irritated from using the toilet. If she had to go in there and inform him how best to take care of his body after sexual relations, she would be happily accept another round of punishment tonight. It would answer the question of Sai's sexuality. The four of them had a running bet on what it would be once it came out. Ino swore he was gay and Tenten agreed. Hinata thought he was just stunned emotionally and unaware of how to recognize sexual attraction. Sakura just knew that it would be a shame if he were gay.

The lithe form wasn't as stacked as Naruto or Kiba but there was enough solid mass to be manly. He was just as cute as Sasuke, if a bit pale. The only problem she had with him, she still couldn't tell most of the time what he was really thinking. Might as well go find out what the problem is.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, entering after putting on her serious face. It normally worked with patients that weren't cooperating. What greeted her was a grinning Sai. He was still in his night clothes. "Morning."

"Ah, morning." Sai looked over towards the doorway to make sure no one else was going to follow the kunoichi into the examining room. He should have snuck out when he had the chance. Knowing that Lee and Choji were standing around was the only reason he had remained put. He could easily escape without being noticed but he almost shuddered at what he'd have to deal with once the annoying blonde returned. He should have been more careful this morning. The two lovers had been happily doing their purring routine before his roommate left for his mission. Sai hadn't thought that the Hyuuga girl would actually be paying attention to him. The wince had been involuntary when he sat down without thinking. After last night, he'd rather be torn apart by kunai.

"I was told that Naruto brought you in, something about itching and wincing. Wanna tell me what is going on?" Sakura withdrew her pen and waited for an answer. She didn't get one. "Listen, I just started my shift. Now, you can tell me what it is so I can move on to my next patient or I can knock your ass out and just examine you. I warn you, I'm not in the mood for any antics."

"Someone has a hangover." It was apparent in the dark circles and blood shot eyes. What could it hurt? If it was only her that knew. If she could do something to relieve the pain, it would be worth it. He couldn't teach if he couldn't sit at his desk. A few of his students had already noticed his movements and made snide comments. "Alright, doctor-patient confidentiality is in effect as of this moment. It hurts to sit down and I am itchy."

"Um, okay. So your backside is sore and itchy. Have you been doing anything unusual lately?" Like having a new boyfriend teach him the wonders of the sweet spot? Dammit, Ino was going to win another bet. That was if Sai came out of the closet. She wouldn't confirm it, not when she'd lose the bet.

"Like what, Sakura-chan?" He had no idea what she was referring to. His days were spent with his students, then dinner at home. Some days he'd eat alone, others he'd go out with his male friends.

She wasn't sure if she liked that tone. Was he mocking her and having fun trying to make her state it? "Well, first tell me exactly where the pain is coming from and when it began."

"Three days ago. It first began on my lower back and has now spread to my ass." That was about right. Sai saw the shock and then the relief, "Eh, I think I can also feel something on my skin."

"Something on your skin." Not his sphincter. What a relief! Now it just hurled her back into the question of which side of the fence he played. There was a way to find out without appearing to be nosey. "Alright, before I examine you, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Please, answer honestly so I can better treat you."

If she thought it best. Sai was sure one of his student was behind it. There were two in his class that reminded him of a younger version of Naruto. What kind of questions could they be?

"Have you recently had sexual relations with a female?" A negative nod. "How about a male?" A confused look. Sakura held her breath and waited for it. Was he going to admit to having some kind of sexual activity with a male?

"One would think Sakura-chan is above listening to petty gossip." He bit down the stir of anger that arose with the question. It shouldn't bother him. What others said or spread about him in idle gossip was useless talk. However, when she had let the word male slip, it was like a needle had been jabbed into his veins. Sai understood the concept of being with another male sexually. How could he NOT know what happened between a man and a woman when he had the horny blonde for a roommate? Four times already he had stepped out to find the couple doing the act in the living room. Once in the kitchen. When his friends spoke of fucking, he knew what it was. So far he had yet to meet anyone that he wanted to experiment with. If he found them to be attractive, their personality annoyed him. If he liked their personality, they didn't stir him sexually. There was only one that he had found to be attractive and he could call friend.

"I had to ask, I'm not one to judge. Okay, no sexual partners recently. Why don't you just let me look at the area? Maybe that will be the quickest way to figure out what we are dealing with. Use the gown and take off everything, even your shoes." She turned to give him some privacy. The rustle of clothing could be heard. Hopefully, it was just a rash. "When you are ready, lay on your stomach."

Did they really need this offending paper? Sai got comfortable, placing his chin on his folded arms. "I am ready for you to look at my ass, Sakura-chan."

"Call me that again and I'll be shoving something up it." She liked to think they were beyond the point of formalities and it wasn't the least bit cute. "I'm going to examine your ass now, Sai-sensei."

"Please do." He glued his eyes to the wall. He had to adjust quickly so that he wasn't smashing his bits.

Why was she stuck doing this? Why couldn't Ino be the one to do this? 'He's a patient, that's all.' A patient with some thick thighs, nice smooth legs that were gapped apart. Sakura was glad he wasn't paying attention to her any longer. Her face turned as red as a tomato! At the junction of his parted legs, not only could she make out the start of his scrotum sacs but something else. It was dangling down and not towards his stomach. The head of his penis hung lower that the rest of his junk. "U…h..hh, don't move, please."

The gown was gently lifted further, pass a very pale and firm ass. Her eyes immediately saw the source of his pain. The flimsy material was placed to lay on his upper spine. An impressive physique aside, "Sai, do you recall being bitten recently? Maybe, just a sharp sting or just a slight itch at first?"

"No, I noticed it the other morning when I woke up. Why?" A bug bite? He wouldn't have noticed something as insignificant as a bug. He'd been in bed. The only insects he had to worry about were cockroaches. There had been a few of those running about because Naruto had the habit of leaving food out.

"On your lower back there is a distinct bite mark, I'd say a spider but I can't be sure. Are you having any other symptoms? Dizziness, loss of appetite, vomiting or fever?"

"None." Besides the stinging, he felt fine.

"Okay, I'll take your word on it. It looks like the bite is causing the nerves around it to become inflamed. There is an infection under the skin." There were several types of bugs that could cause this reaction. She had just never seen it spread so far. The infected area usually expanded no larger than a baby's fist. Either it was a large bug or Sai was very sensitive. "I'm going to make an incision into the infected area and clean out the puss. After, I will use some antibiotic and put a bandage on it. Once you leave, you will have to keep it dry."

"What about the stinging? I have class in the morning." He almost jumped up when she probed around his lower spine. It felt like fire was in his nerves.

"There is a cream I can give to you to apply on the skin. It will sooth the enflamed nerves and make it more bearable until the antibiotic has gotten rid of the infection. You'll have to have someone apply it twice a day. I don't recommend doing it yourself. We will need to keep the bandage dry." She didn't want to go into detail how it would most likely be dirty at each changing. Once she cut into it, blood and puss would continue to run out for at least two days.

"I can't do that. Naruto is gone on his mission and I'm not asking Hinata-chan to rub cream on my ass." The girl would faint and then tell his friend he had propositioned her. He'd do it himself.

"Have Lee or Shikamaru do it. You can't see what you are doing. Lie still, I'm going to drain this." Sakura turned to dig through the cabinet. A sterile scalpel, gauze, bandages, iodine, alcohol and a new jar of antibiotic cream. Everything was placed on the metal tray. The sweating almost made it impossible to slip on the gloves. She wasn't nervous, just unsettled. Not many would lay there prone when someone was coming at them with a sharp blade. It was a downside of treating shinobi. Sai looked perfectly at ease with the process. The man was very skilled at hiding his true feelings. She didn't believe the rubbish about not having any. "Do you want something to numb the area before I start?"

"No." If he couldn't handle a little incision, he didn't need to be a shinobi. He trusted her not to cause more pain than necessary. What he wasn't prepared for was the burning wetness that suddenly oozed onto the skin around it. The area felt better as soon as she began to slice but his skin felt like it was burning.

"Give me a second and I'll get that." The incision was an inch long through the pale skin. The puss was mixed with blood and something green. Her guess it was whatever poison that had been injected. "And you have no idea what bit you?"

"None. Unless a cockroach could do this."

"I don't think so." What could have done it? If there was a bug running around with such nasty venom, she would go speak to Shino about it. "Alright, let me clean you and patch this up. I'll also be kind and apply some cream before you leave today. That way you can still make it to class today."

"That would be best." He didn't like the idea of leaving his students with a substitute.

"Why don't we meet after we both get off work? We should go speak to Shino just to make sure you aren't going to have any other side effects. I'll meet you at the academy."

.

.

.

.

.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for clicking. I do want to apologize if there is some are OOC. I'm trying not to go too out of the way. I'm trying to go with the scenario that they are older, they just lived through a war and the loss of others. A family member, a friend, and/or teammate. Loss changes everyone, usually not drastically but I'm potraying it as it has brought them closer. Sai is just a prime example. He's never been in love but he is obviously capable of crying and he once did have a brotherly/best friend relationship. Also, I'm not trying to Sasuke bash. There was more to the one night with Sakura, you'll just have to wait and see what it was. I'm in no way trying to make Sasuke out to be a womanizer.

Warnings: None really, mild language maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter Three

"Stop Akamaru!" His companion whimpered but didn't stop what he was doing. His damn dog was being a pain in the ass. Ever since he had gotten home, it was the same thing. His discarded boxers were first placed in the hamper, then the dresser, then the closet, and then the trash. Each time he hid them, Akamaru would locate them and place them at his feet. He knew what his dog smelt; Ino's blood. It had to be faint but enough where their noses could detect it.

Kiba wasn't sure how to explain to his dog that she was just fine. Probably, extremely pissed right about now, but not in any danger. What could he say? 'Look Akamaru, I defiled the med-nin last night but I left her very much alive afterwards?' Somehow he didn't see the animal understanding the principles of a human female's virginity.

Gods, he was so stupid! He'd just made a huge mistake on so many levels. Why had Ino been in Hinata's bed? Why had he drank so much? Why couldn't he be a man and accept that things were over? He wasn't even sure why he was so angry. He had known for years that Hinata had feelings for his friend. It shouldn't have shocked him when they betrayed him. Hinata had never been in love with him to start with. But she had promised to make things work. He had wanted to believe that what they had was strong enough to last.

He had tried to make her happy but nothing he did had ever been enough. She complained that he wasn't affectionate enough. How could he be affectionate when she did nothing but pull away from him? Kissing had always been kept to pecking if they weren't alone. Sex was always dedicated for evenings and in bed. The few times he'd tried to be spontaneous, she had feared getting caught. Which to his male pride meant he didn't arouse her enough to take the risk. It also stung to see other couples being open with their relationship and they were always so reserved. He was possessive, he wanted his girl to sit in his lap. Who gave a fuck if there was another seat available?

Then why had he gone to her room last night? He'd been so pissed hearing about the engagement. Whenever he had brought up making things permanent, she had always brushed the topic off. Hints of not being ready or getting married at a young age wasn't wise. She wasn't ready to have children. He bet if Naruto wanted to knock her up, she'd let him. He was sure he had gone to demand answers.

Flashes of the last night kept playing through his mind. As soon as he sat on the bed and leaned forward to wake her up. The hand had pulled him down, the kiss had held such desperation. He couldn't remember ever being so aroused. He had ignored the warning in the back of his mind that something was off. The way she had responded to his touch and his mouth, it was what he had always hoped for. Not even when he noticed how hard it had been to force his way inside or how tight she was, did he stop. It had felt so good, so hot, his heart told him it couldn't be anyone but Hinata. Dammit, the bitch had been in her bed. Up until he had calmed down and began breathing normally did the faint scent of the other female register.

It had been Ino to kiss him. It had been her body that had felt so right clamped around his cock. Just thinking of how wet and tight she'd been still sent shivers down his spine. His traitorous cock seemed happy with the reminder. Thinking about how nice it had been didn't help him. He hadn't gone there to seduce Hinata, much less one of her best friends. What was he going to do now? Drunk or not, Ino would figure it out and go blabbing. The blonde bitch had never approved of his relationship. He knew all about the times she had tried to split them up. It was probably her that convinced Hinata to end things and go with Naruto.

All the times he'd done things with the group, he and Hinata as a couple, he had smelt the dislike coming from the other girl. He didn't care for her and she obviously hated him. Fucking cat lover. An Inuzuka hater at the very least. 'Seriously, Hinata, doesn't that jealousy act get on your nerves?' 'You didn't do anything wrong, it is Kiba's fault.' Dammit, he wanted to punch her, this was her fault.

Shikamaru and Shino said it was natural to be jealous. Okay, so punching a guy just for glancing down Hinata's cleavage was going a bit far but it had made her uncomfortable. The prick had been asking for it by sending suggestive looks towards his girlfriend's crotch. His friends agreed, they would react the same way. If not for his long standing friendship with Naruto, he would have called him out already. He also knew how much it would mean to Hinata for him to remain friends with them.

It was hard. Every time he saw them, he saw his own failures. What did the others have that he didn't? They all had girls that were happy with them. Why couldn't he make someone that he'd known for years happy? If he couldn't make Hinata happy, how the hell was he going to know how to make a stranger happy?

The whimpering drew his attention to his feet. The white snout was placed between with the stained boxers dangling loosely between white canines. What did Akamaru want? He wasn't going to go apologize. Ino shouldn't have been in her bed to begin with. He didn't care if she'd been a virgin. Only someone with no morals would allow someone they weren't dating fuck them. He was wondering if she were really a virgin.

Shino's girlfriend had been like that. Kyoka had lost her virginity to a previous boyfriend and had an extra lover afterwards. When Shino had been with her the first time she had bled.

He wasn't exactly small and she'd been so tight. He hadn't thought about going easy or slow for Hinata. The woman beneath him had been so wet and eager. What common sense had remained after so much booze fled out the open window tasting the sweet fluid leaking out onto his tongue. His instincts had taken over and he had wanted to fuck her into the mattress, to prove that she was his. Ino had bled because he had been too rough and he was probably a lot bigger than her previous lovers. The bitch was such a flirt there was no way she'd been pure, she couldn't have been.

If he was lucky, she wouldn't remember any of it. There was no reason for them to dwell on it. It hadn't meant anything to either one of them. Sitting moping all day wasn't going to solve his problem. He still had to figure out what to say to Hinata about the engagement. Should he be happy for her or pissed?

"Owe, Akamaru!" What the hell? The sharp canines dug into his calf muscle without breaking the skin. Where the hell was he going? Stupid dog. He watched the white fur dart off and away from the house. Dammit, he'd have to go collect him before dinner. First, he needed to hide the boxers in a place Akamaru couldn't reach them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"When are you going to tell your family?" Ino tilted her head to see the deep blush staining the girl's face. "Please, you can't really be thinking about eloping. I know telling the parents may seem scary at first but it's a good thing."

"I don't know." Hiashi Hyuuga had gotten very possessive and over-protective of his two children since the end of the war. The death of Neji had been a changing point in their lives. She felt guilty about wanting to marry and start a family of her own when her father seemed to need her now. "I really wanted to wait until Hinabi was older before starting my own family."

"But you're hopelessly in love and can't wait to have his litter." Ino supplied. It had to be nice. She'd never know but she'd just have to be happy with meddling into her friend's lives. Her mind was already in the works concerning a certain Forehead and Pale Pussy. Sakura had left them over fifteen minutes ago to wait for the instructor to finish class. Something was going on there and she planned on finding out.

Tenten had been left alone this morning with a sulking Lee. Ino had answered honestly, it was what she did best. Through the entire shift at work, her mind had kept trying to decide what to do. She was positive that Kiba had to know by now that it had been her. If he had slept with Hinata, he would have remained behind and tried to talk about getting back together. The fucker had ran for it, he knew about his mistake. Seeing Hinata so happy, she didn't have the heart to tell her. How do you tell someone that a person they care about is trying to sabotage their engagement? It was best to pretend that she had been so drunk she didn't remember. Less embarrassing for herself. No girl wanted to admit that her first time was with a guy that thought she was someone else. If dog-boy didn't bring it up, neither would she.

"Oh, look." Hinata beamed a smile seeing the large animal bearing down on them at full speed. It was something she was used to. Akamaru always seemed to find her before Kiba did. This was the chance she needed to speak to Kiba before he heard about the engagement from someone else. She wanted to break it to him and smooth things over. "It's Akamaru."

Great, just what she needed. Ino rubbed the back of her neck to ease the tension that was suddenly mounting. As much as she wanted to pretend that it hadn't happened, she wasn't ready to face him yet. It was too soon.

"I don't see Kiba." Hinata didn't see him anywhere. Why was Akamaru coming to find her without Kiba following? Was it because he had already heard about the engagement and was upset? Was he coming to take her to his owner? The animal slid to a halt, stirring up dust in his wake.

The damn dog was as annoying as his owner. Ino coughed to get the dirt from her lungs. What was so damn urgent? It had to be important with the way the beast was barking and running in circles for attention. The long tail was wagging viciously back and forth. It managed to slap some poor woman that was casually strolling by with her groceries. "What is his problem?"

"Hmm, I think he wants me to go with him." Hinata bent down to start stroking the fuzzy top. She needed to be mature and handle this herself. The last thing she wanted was to ruin Naruto and Kiba's friendship. "Kiba is probably upset about the engagement. I'm sorry Ino-chan, can you let the others know I won't be joining you for dinner?"

"Sure, just be careful okay." Ino knew it was a bit spiteful to warn her but she was going to see her ex. Seeing the ex while the current boyfriend was out of town never looked good.

"Hai, see you tomorrow." Hinata stood and rubbed behind the floppy ear. "Let's go, Akamaru. He is home, isn't he?"

Right. Probably home and waiting for Hinata to come inside so he can jump her. "I'm so pathetic!" Ino cringed noticing that she was drawing attention to herself. She was getting jealous because Hinata just left to go see him. Stupid dog! Coming all this way to drag Hinata to him. What a cheap trick! How far would he go to win her back? To get her alone?

Why was she so pissed? She hated where her mind was leading. Sure, it wasn't right that he would wait until Naruto left to try to get her back but it really wasn't any of her business. He wasn't hers, never had been and never would be. It wasn't like he meant to have sex with her. Knowing him, he had gone home and took a scolding shower. She wouldn't be shocked to hear that he had bleached his dick with lye to take her scent off. He hated her and here she was getting jealous.

How long would it take before she let it go? By the time she realized that she liked him, he had already been with Hinata. There was no way to deny it when she recognized the jealousy when seeing them together. She had even tried to flirt with others in front of him to see if he would pay attention to her. Trying to flirt with him had been like getting doused with a bucket of piss water. The look he had given her had made her want to vomit. They weren't really even friends now.

The worst part was knowing it wasn't going to last. The three of them had known it from the start. As females they noticed the longing glances towards Naruto, Hinata herself probably wasn't aware of. How she would still talk about him with such admiration. The constant complaints about her relationship with Kiba. They had all tried to make her see what the problem was, in subtle ways. It wasn't her fault that Hinata had never returned Kiba's affections. Ino couldn't say that she wasn't glad it had ended in failure. She would have done nothing to actually sabotage it.

No, instead, she was a loser. She had never been able to bring herself to actually fight for him. It had always stung to see them together. Knowing that she wanted to be in Hinata's place. Well, she would have been on Kiba's lap instead of sitting next to him. She wouldn't have cheated on him, that's for damn sure.

"Wha?!" The weight came out of nowhere, slamming into her back. Her hands caught most of her weight but her knees hit the ground hard. Excited barking rang sharply in her ear. Blue eyes lifted to see the huge beast staring right back at her. A long tongue darted out to lick her face. "You stupid dog! What is your problem?"

Why hadn't he gone back with Hinata? Her wrist was caught in the sloppy jaws before she could finish standing up. "Stop it, before you make me fall again. Stop tugging on me. Shoo, go play in traffic. You gotta be shitting me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What was she doing here? Kiba felt the bile rise in his throat seeing the timid smile. He had only managed to leave the house and he was already having to face her. Why was she here? He really needed to go track down Akamaru. Did she know about last night? Was she going to yell at him for sleeping with one of her friends? Or would she use it against him? She was still in her hospital scrubs. Had she walked here straight from work? It must mean she knew about him and Ino. They worked in the same unit. He took a step back in apprehension. "Hinata."

Why did he look so guilty? She had been expecting a more sorrowful look. Was he going to run from her? If anyone should feel guilty it was her. Everything that had gone wrong was her doing. "Kiba-kun, how are you?"

How was he? How did she think he was doing? He was about to have a mental breakdown or a tantrum. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling right now. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. "Look Hinata, I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. It was my fault. I was angry, I'm still angry. You should have told me yourself. Why did I have to find out through our friends?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you first but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you." Hinata fidgeted under the angry gaze. He had every right to be pissed. First, she cheated on him then got engaged without considering what it'd do to him. "That is why I came, to ask you to move on. I love you but not in the same way I love Naruto."

"Why tell me that now?" He walked forward to close the space between them, she didn't move away. "Why decide now to make it final? Why agree to marry someone else?"

"Because my woman's heart belongs to Naruto." Hinata wiped at the tear that had escaped. "And there is someone else out that already loves you more than I ever could."

"What if I don't want anyone else to love me?" He wanted her love, he wanted her. He couldn't help it, his hands reached for her. She didn't resist when he brought her up against his chest. The kiss was shy and barely grazed across her mouth. He tried again, he brought his mouth across hers; nothing. When he pulled back, the anger and disappointment in the pale depths was shattering. Was it really over? What was that noise?

Hinata yelped feeling the nip to her hand. She grabbed it as the pain laced through her palm. Akamaru was next to them, teeth bared and growling. What was wrong with him? Why would he bite her? "I'm alright."

"Akamaru, stop. What the hell is the matter with you?" Kiba tried to reach out to see how bad it was. His dog gave one last bark, but in a different direction. He glanced to see what was wrong. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Hinata pulled her hand to her chest and turned to see what had her ex turning paler than Sai. Walking away was an unmistakable rope of blonde hair. How much had Ino seen? "Ino-chan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Please no flames about Aka would never bite Hinata. I did not have him break the skin or rip her hand off. It was just a nip. The way I would see it, Akamaru has to smell Naruto all over Hinata, then and all the previous days before. So in a territorial sense, Hinata belongs to someone else, another man. The dog has just recently smelt Ino on Kiba and not just anywhere but THERE! Kiba hasn't exactly explained that he boned the wrong female. So Aka thinks Ino is his new mate/girl etc. He's just being territorial of his master, that is all.

.

.

.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
